1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plugs and more specifically it relates to a conical hole plug for efficiently sealing various size and configuration holes and openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Plugs have been in use for years. Typically, plugs are utilized to seal a particular size hole or opening, wherein the plug is generally inserted within the hole or surrounds an outer perimeter of the hole. Plugs are generally manufactured in various sizes to accommodate a respective hole or opening. Plugs are also generally manufactured in various configurations (e.g. threaded, uniform thickness, tapered thickness, smooth, etc.) to accommodate the respective hole that is desired to be sealed.
It can be difficult for a user to find the correct size and configuration plug to efficiently seal a particular hole, wherein plugs are generally manufactured to accommodate only one hole size/configuration or else a very narrow range of hole sizes/configurations. It can also be expensive for the user to buy a specific size/configuration plug for each size/configuration hole that is desired to be sealed. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved conical hole plug for efficiently sealing various size and configuration holes and openings.